Seas of blood
by San27
Summary: 'I love you, Elena,' Elijah said, caressing her cheek. Elena tried to escape his gaze, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. 'But I've you see him one more time, I will kill him. Him and his brother.' Elena nodded, trying to hide her fear. 'I understand,' she said. 'Good,' Elijah whispered. 'Because I'm not going to share you with anyone.'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

'Stefan, I can't believe we got this lucky,' Damon said.

'We didn't got lucky, Damon,' Stefan said, rolling his eyes. 'You compelled that man to give you his tickets.'

'And now we're walking on the most beautiful ship on the world,' Damon said. 'I think that's the definition of luck.'

'No, we would've been lucky if we had first class tickets.'

'Nonsense, third class rooms are more charming.'

'But the first class rooms of the Titanic are the most luxurious in the world.'

'Well, I plan on sleeping in a first-class-lady's bed every night,' Damon said. 'So… I don't care. If you want a first class room, you should get one.'

He patted his brothers back before walking away. He heard his brother cursed and smiled before walking upstairs. A few seconds later, Stefan joined him. 'What are you going to do?' he asked, sounding a little bit worried.

'We're going to say goodbye,' Damon said. 'Hurry brother, you don't want to miss this.'

He started to run on human speed, his brother following him. The ran across the deck, towards the railing. Damon climbed on the first step, between all the other humans who were waving their loved ones goodbye.

'Goodbye!' Damon yelled. He turned his head and winked at Stefan. 'I'll never forget you! Goodbye!'

A few seconds Stefan stared at his brothers back. Then he started waving to the crowd. 'Is there anyone you actually know?' Stefan yelled at Damon.

'The nice blonde one,' Damon screamed. 'With the purple dress. I ate her last night! And she', he pointed towards a pretty girl with short, brown hair, 'was the best girl I had in years.'

Stefan had to laugh. 'O yeah, the other brunette, tasted delicious,' Damon yelled. 'And she was very sweet.'

'We've only been her for less than a day,' Stefan yelled.

'I know,' Damon said. 'But I promised them I'll never forget them.'

Stefan had to smile. He watched Damon wave and yell and he closed his eyes. He breathed the fresh air and felt free. He had never been in America before. Never.

'Let's go to our room,' Damon said. 'We do have some luggage to drop.'

'Yeah, sure,' Stefan said. 'I'd love to explore the ship.'

'You'll explore the ship, I'll explore the first class beds,' Damon said. 'Have fun, brother. See you at dinner.'

Damon walked away. The ship was beautiful. He could still smell the fresh paint. He walked downstairs, through small corridors. He watched the other humans in here. They were all hopeful. They had this opportunity, to explore the world, to start a new life. Damon smiled when he opened the door of his room. It was small, he guessed less than 15 square feet. There were two bunk beds, and in between a small toilet. Damon shrugged. He wasn't going to use that, for sure. He turned around and threw his stuff on one of the beds, before leaving the room. He wanted to go the first class deck, where he wasn't allowed to be. But if anyone tried to send him away, he could compel that person. So, he was about to have some fun.

He walked upstairs. He saw the beauty of the ship; the golden frame worked doors, the shining china, the long dresses the women wore. He wanted to blend in, but then saw his brother on the third-class-deck. He sighed.

'Brother,' he hissed when he finally stood behind him. 'What are you doing.'

Damon did like this place. The people were more happy her, less polite. 'Damon, I want you to meet Matt and Tyler,' Stefan said.

'Nice to meet you,' Damon said.

'Matt and Tyler, this is my brother Damon,' Stefan said. 'He's a very talented piano player.'

'So, he's exactly what we need?' Matt asked.

Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise.

'For the party of tomorrow night,' Tyler explained. 'We need some music and if you can play the piano, that would be nice.'

'I only play boring songs,' Damon said. 'And I'm not that good; my brother just likes to brag.'

'I saw you walking between the first class,' Tyler said.

'Yeah,' Damon said. 'The women are more beautiful there.' Matt laughed.

'Tell me about it,' he said. 'I wished I could blend in there, but…' He gestured at his clothes. Damon smiled and turned around to look up at the first-class-deck. When he was staring, someone walked towards the railing. It was a beautiful woman, a girl actually. Seventeen years or so. She wore a long dress, the colour of the sky with black lace at. Long, black gloves covered the skin of her underarms. Her hair was long and dark brown; it was tied up, but a few tresses had escaped and covered her face.

She wasn't the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, Damon thought. But she had something. The way she let her hands bungle over the railing, the way she closed her eyes and let the wind play with her dress… He looked at her in amazement.

'Brother, I know what you're thinking,' Stefan laughed.

'You do?' Damon mumbled.

'I do, but you don't make a change.'

'He's right, mate,' Matt said. 'That's Elena Gilbert. She's going to marry Elijah Mikealson. She's taken, man.'

Elena, what a beautiful name, Damon thought. He watched her as she stood there. When she opened her eyes, she looked at the see as if she had never seen it before. Damon followed her gaze. The way the seas glittered in the sunlight – it was beautiful, he had to admit that. His gaze wandered back towards Elena. He found out she was already staring at him – their eyes met and the only thing he saw was her eyes. They were daring and beautiful. He saw her blush and smiled at her.

'What were you saying?' Tyler said. 'I think she likes him.'

Damon didn't respond. They still looked at each other. Elena just looked at him, for a few seconds. Then a tall man walked towards her and grabbed her elbow. Damon stiffened. If he hurt her…

With his vampire hearing he heard their conversation.

'Darling, we have to get ready for dinner. Your mother is waiting for you,' he said.

'I want to stay here,' Elena said, sounding grumpy.

'Well, you can't. After dinner you can go outside. The see is even more beautiful at night.'

Elena sighed and followed. Damon's eyes followed her.

'Sorry, guys, I'm busy,' he said. 'I'll see you,' he said at his brother.

'Damon, please don't do anything stupid,' Stefan warned.

'Brother, you know me. You don't have to worry,' Damon winked. Stefan sighed when he watched his brother walk away. Damon walked upstairs.. He walked very slowly, because he knew it would take Elena a while to get ready. Besides, he enjoyed the comments women made about him. Of course they didn't know he could hear them.

He was wondering if he would go to dinner. No, he thought. He would surprise Elena when she came outside after dinner. He smiled at himself. But, he still had to eat. He leaned against the railing and watched the women watch him. His eyes searched for the perfect victim and he found her; a small woman, a redhead with brown eyes. He walked towards her.

'Hello,' he said.

'Hello,' she answered.

'You'll come with me. Take me arm,' he compelled her.

'Okay,' she said.

He offered her his arm and she smiled when she laid her hand on his arm. When the walked away, everyone was staring. The walked until the found a place quiet. Damon pushed her against the wall.

'Don't scream,' he said before he let his fangs sank into her neck.

Damon was satisfied. He walked –alone – at the third-class-deck, with a bottle of whiskey he had stolen. He wasn't really the patient type of guy. And he was waiting way to long.  
And when he saw a group of ladies talking at the first-class-deck, he decided he could talk with them. Just talk.

Stefan walked across the third-class-deck. He was worried about his brother, but he tried to ignore that feeling. His brother was a grown up man, more than grown up actually, so there was no need to be worried. His brother had promised he wouldn't kill anyone and his brother kept his promises.

Most of the time.

He sighed and sat down on a wooden couch. He entangled his hands as if he were praying and stared at the sky. It was a full moon. Where was Damon, Stefan asked himself. Probably with Elena. His brother always got everything he wanted. Stefan sighed again. His brother always got everything what he wanted.

Except Katherine.

No. Stefan shook his head. Don't think about her. He let his head rest against his entangled hands and stared at the sky. A few minutes he sat like this. Until he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He sat straight and saw a Elena walking. Why on earth was she on the third-class-floor?

She hadn't seen him. Stefan watched how she walked towards the railing. She started to walk a little faster and Stefan saw it happen; the point of her shoe remained hooked in her dress. She fell and smacked against the ground. Stefan sprang up to walk towards her, but then he smelled it. Blood.

The smell filled his nose, seem to crinkle around in his head. The only thing he could think about was that smell. He walked towards her without even noticing it. With he came closer, he saw the blood. Thick, red blood at her head. She touched her forehead with her hand and he saw how it turned her fingers red.

His body prepared itself to get ready. To attack. He inhaled and smelled the delicious scent of her blood. He saw how it dripped on the floor. She looked up.

'Can you please help me?' she asked. 'I need help…'

Without giving his hands permission to grab her wrists, they did. He pulled her towards him.

'You're hurting me,' Elena said. 'Stop.'

She tried to push him away, but she didn't succeed. Of course she didn't. Stefan watched her wound. He didn't want to hurt, he really didn't.

'You're scaring me,' Elena said. She fought his grip, but he was way too strong. 'Let go of me!' she yelled.

'Don't scream,' he compelled her. She still tried to fight him. 'Or move.'

She stood still and he let go of her. He was wondering if he was going to attack her. He touched the blood on her head.

He saw the fear on her face. She shivered in the cold air. Stefan watched the blood on his fingertips. Then he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. His fangs sank into the soft skin of her neck and he drank her blood.

And he knew he wouldn't be able to stop until she was drained.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Stefans fangs were still buried in Elena's neck when he suddenly flew through the air. He smacked against the railing of the first class and fell down. He landed on his feet and growled towards the one who had separated him from his victim.

Damon sat on his knees next to Elena. His held his wrist against her mouth and begged her to wake up. 'Please, Elena, open your eyes,' he whispered. 'Don't be dead…'

She wasn't dead. He could hear her heartbeat. But why wasn't she moving? He looked at her pale face.

'Go away,' he said to his little brother when he heard him coming. He looked up and saw that Stefan's face was covered in blood. His eyes were filled with blood and he wasn't going to give up on his prey.

Damon's vampire face appeared and he growled to his own brother. A few seconds they stared at each other; testing each other. Damon knew that he could beat his brother if he needed to, but he didn't want to fight Stefan. Stefan was clearly not himself.

He heard a soft sigh and looked down at the girl. He felt her drinking his blood and her hand grabbed his arm to prevent him from moving. He looked at his brother again. Stefan didn't move, but he had regained control over himself. His face was normal again – still covered in blood, but his eyes were normal.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered.

Damon sighed. 'Go to our room, Stefan. I'll be there in a few minutes.' He looked at his brothers guilt and felt a sting of pity for him. 'Don't worry,' he added. 'She'll be okay.'

Stefan wanted to say something, but he didn't know what he could say. He sighed and turned around, tears burning in his eyes. 'Stefan,' Damon said. 'It's okay. Really. She won't remember anything.'

Stefan looked at Damon and Damon nodded.

'Now go,' he said.

Stefan walked away. Behind him he heard the faint heartbeat of the girl and he still tasted her blood on his lips. He sped away towards his room. Damon looked down at Elena again and carefully removed his wrist. Her eyes opened in protest, but he laid one finger against her lips. 'You won't remember anything from tonight,' he compelled her. He looked at the blood at her neck and at her lips and sought for a handkerchief. 'You'll clean yourself and your dress, okay?'

He tried to wipe the blood away from her neck.

'Okay,' Elena said. 'I'll keep this a secret.'

Damon sped away, leaving Elena alone. He found his brother sitting on his bed, crying. 'God, Stefan, there's no need to be sad,' Damon told him. He sat down next to his brother.

'You just lost control. But she's okay. It's okay.'

'I would have killed her,' Stefan sniffed.

'But I was there,' Damon said softly. 'That's were big brothers are for, right? To help their stupid, little brothers.' He smiled and patted Stefans back. 'Everything's okay.'

He wanted to go to sleep and stood up, but Stefan grabbed his hand. Damon turned around and looked at him.

'Brother, I'm happy you're here,' Stefan told him. 'I missed you. I miss how close we were when…'

'Go to sleep,' Damon told him. 'Everything will be alright.'

* * *

Elena walked back to her room. She assumed that her fiancée was still talking with the other men, but she wasn't sure. Elijah, the name of her fiancée, was crazy about her. He thought that he truly loved her. But Elena didn't love him back. She was eighteen years old, she didn't know anything about love. She had never been in love before, and know she was going to marry Original! Elijah had told her everything about his history, about he and his brothers and sister became vampires and how she would become a vampire. She shivered with the idea of becoming a vampire. Being with Elijah for ever… So there was only one option left. She wanted to jump of the boat, so that Elijah couldn't turn her. But before she could do it, she was attacked by another vampire. And before _he _could kill her, another vampire, apparently his brother, had saved _her. _She was confused, but she still had to think about that vampire. He had been sweet to her, had saved her. He had cleaned her neck and he had asked her to keep this a secret.

Did Elijah know that there was another vampire on this boat? Two more vampires actually? Maybe even more… Well, most likely he did, because he had forced her to drink vervain to make sure she was protected.

She found her room, opened the door and sighed in relief when she saw no Elijah. 'Alexandra, please make me a baht,' she yelled to her maid. She walked to her room. Alexandra was busy filling a bath. 'Can you help me?' she asked. 'I can't get out of my dress.'

She had to smile while saying it.

'Sure, Madame,' Alexandra said. She helped to get the dress over her head and hang it in the closet. Elena stood there in her corset. 'Can you untie for me?' she asked, looking at her reflecting in het mirror. She started to untie her hair; it was curly because of the braids.

'Of course,' Elijah said.

Elena scared up. 'Elijah. You're back.'

'I am,' he said. He walked towards her and started to loosen the laces who held the corset together. His hands were cold and send shivers down her spine.

'You look beautiful,' he told her.

'Thank you,' Elena answered, trying to hide her fear. She wasn't comfortable being alone with her and looked for Alexandra, who was in her bathroom.

When he was done, she held her corset pressed against her body. 'I'm going to take a bath,' she said without looking at him. She turned around and he caught her gaze through the mirror. 'You look worried,' he said.

'I'm tired,' Elena said.

Elijah caressed her cheek. 'Not just now,' he said.

Elena felt nervous. She didn't want Elijah to know how she felt. 'I'm nervous,' she said.

'Don't be,' Elijah comforted her. 'I'll protect you from everything.'

She looked into the mirror and saw that her eyes were blurry. Elijah looked do down to her shoulder, where his hand lay.

'I'm going to take my bath,' Elena repeated. 'Excuse me.'

She walked into the bathroom, Alexandra left and she closed the door. When she had locked it, she felt the tears stream down her face. She let go of her corset and sank down in the water. While trying to cry soft, because of Elijah, she laid her head down and closed her eyes. The only thing that proved she wasn't dead was the rising of her chest.

* * *

'Damon,' she said.

The vampire turned around and faced her with a confused look. 'Hello,' he said. It was morning; the day after Stefan had almost killed her. Damon looked at her as if he had already forgotten.

'It's me, Elena,' Elena said, wondering if he had forgotten her. It hurt a bit, but she was distracted by the fact that he was so ridiculously hot.

'Do you know me?' Damon asked.

Elena rolled her eyes. 'Of course I do. You're quite hard to forget after last night, don't you think?'

Damon watched her with a combination of horror and surprise. 'You remember that?'

'Yes,' Elena said. 'Of course.'

'But I compelled you,' Damon said.

'No, you didn't. Well, you did, but I drink vervain so you couldn't,' Elena said.

'You know about vampires?' Damon asked.

'You can say that,' Elena said. 'I'm about to marry one.' She smiled at Damon.

'Anyway, I wanted to thank you for saving my life. You know, for saving me from your brother.'

Damon grabbed her hands. 'Please don't tell anyone about this,' he begged her.

'Of course not!' Elena said. 'I just wanted to thank you.'

She smiled at Damon. 'And I was wondering if there are more of… _your kind _on the ship.'

'Vampires?' Damon asked. 'I'm not sure.'

'How's your brother doing?' Elena asked, not sure if it was an appropriate question.

Damon sighed. 'He's a mess. But it's not your fault, Stefan has had a lot of problems last years. But he'll be okay. And you? How are you doing?'

Elena sighed. 'Let's talk about other things. How about… what are you guys going to do in America?'

Damon had to smile. 'Stefan and I were born in Mystic Falls. And we're planning on going home,' Damon said. 'My brother and I… we have a complicated relation. Until two weeks ago, we hadn't seen each other in decades. '

'And now you're going home together?'

'Stefan needs my help,' Damon said. 'What about you?'

'My fiancée is busy planning our wedding,' Elena said. 'He wants to throw a big party in New York.'

'That's great,' Damon said. 'You're looking forward to it?'

'Not really,' Elena said. 'He wants to turn me into a vampire.'

_Why on earth had she said that? _'And you don't want to,' Damon conclude. Elena kept silent.

'If I were you, I would want to stay human too,' Damon said. 'Maybe he'll understand.'

'No, he won't,' Elena said. 'Damon, I need to go. Elijah and I need to do some wedding business or so.'

'Elijah, as in Elijah the original vampire?' Damon asked.

'The one and only,' Elena said. 'I hope I'll see you around?'

'Sure,' Damon said. 'How about you come to my room after you're done with your wedding business?'

Elena had to blush. 'Sure,' she said.

Damon smiled and gave her his room number. 'See you soon then,' he said.

* * *

**Please review if you want me to continue!**


End file.
